


The Campaign

by bastiankurts (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, with mentions of Rory Flanagan & Santana Lopez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bastiankurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Santana's bullying towards Rory during the dodgeball game, Kurt is still a little bit upset about the events that had unfolded. Kurt finds Blaine in their break between classes once he helps take Rory to visit the school nurse and they both discuss an idea that could help not only Kurt's presidential election, but also those victimised students of bullying have more of a voice among the school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Campaign

**Author's Note:**

> First written in late 2011, as a reaction & bridge to the events that happened in the episode _'Mash Off'_. I think I was just hit with the thought that Kurt would act strongly about bullying within the school after his own history and witnessing what happened to Rory, and during the time it first aired I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Blaine would have helped him with the campaign.
> 
> This is just a document I found whilst cleaning out some of my personal files on my computer. I unfortunately don't write for Klaine anymore, so this has just been uploaded for my own archive purposes, and for those shippers out there to enjoy :) I'm actually pleasantly surprised to discover this was a finished drabble, since I was certain I had left it unfinished. That or I was aiming to make it a two-parter, I can't quite remember.
> 
> It's more or less unbeta'd; so I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

“This really needs to stop.”

Kurt lent against the row of lockers, letting out a long sigh as he did so and sinking down slightly. Blaine, who had previously been busy shoving the books he didn’t need away in his own locker, turned his attention to his boyfriend, his brow furrowing in confusion as he noticed the expression on Kurt’s face.

“What does?” He asked, his gaze lingering for a few seconds longer before he turned to put another book away. Kurt turned to him, an eyebrow raised in Blaine’s direction as if he could hardly believe Blaine was even asking that question.

“The bullying, Blaine,” Another sigh, and Kurt sunk his back a little lower against the lockers, crossing his arms across his chest as he did so. “I just don’t understand it. There’s no need for it. It only makes people miserable, and yet it carries on anyway.”

At Kurt’s words, Blaine turned his full attention to him, his eyes wide. Had something happened in the short time that they had been apart?

“I mean, you were there to witness what Santana did to Rory earlier,” Kurt continued, and Blaine felt himself relax ever so slightly, just relieved to know that nothing had happened and that Kurt was fine. “And it’s just - that’s not how we should be treating each other. Rory was just upset, so -- _defeated_ afterwards. When I took him to see the nurse he kept asking me what he’d done to deserve it all, but that’s just the thing: he _didn’t_ deserve it. Yet it still happened to him anyway.”

Blaine smiled sadly at the frustrated expression on Kurt’s face. He knew. He understood. Of course he did, after all, it was only a year ago that he had felt exactly the same as to how Kurt was feeling now. He still remembered looking up as the mysterious new kid at Dalton spoke to him, how later his heart had ached knowing that that person was going through so much, when all he was trying to do was live his life and be himself in a hostile, unaccepting environment. It had hurt to see Kurt hurting so badly then even when they had only just met, and because of that Blaine could understand Kurt’s frustration after seeing the same thing happen to Rory. To see somehow who didn’t deserve to be bullied be teared down and made to feel like nothing.

“I know Kurt,” he replied, his voice coming out quiet. Blaine turned to shut his locker door before leaning against it, waiting as Kurt turned to face him. “But what can we do? You know as well as I do that even if we go to a teacher about it they won’t care unless it became serious.”

“It’s serious _now,_ ” Kurt sighed out. “Just because it doesn’t seem like it from the outside doesn’t mean it isn’t any less so.”

“Kurt, _I know_. Believe me, I do. I understand just how big this is just as you do, you know that. I’m just - saying what it seems like to others. What it looks like to those that don’t understand how it feels. How terrible Rory must be feeling right now.”

Kurt shared a small sigh in Blaine’s direction, just the hint of one, but it was enough to reassure Blaine that Kurt knew what he was trying to put into words.

“I let him know he could come shopping with us this weekend. Apparently he’s been the victim of one slushie too many, which calls for a new wardrobe. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine smiled, because it was. They had both spent time with Rory before -- mostly on the odd days when Finn would invite him round to Kurt’s house. But Blaine liked Rory. He was nice, friendly. And both he and Kurt got along with him well.

“I just --” Kurt’s voice interrupted his thoughts again, and he noticed Kurt let out a sigh as he turned to look down at his hands. “I just wish there was more that someone could do. Not just for Rory, but for anyone that’s being bullied.”

Blaine nodded, biting on his lip and looking down at his feet.

All of a sudden, an idea struck him. It was mad, perhaps, and maybe slightly risky, but Blaine was convinced it was a good idea besides. And if it managed to do what they both hoped for, well, it would only prove that the thought was successful and not a total failure.

“Wait,” He said, causing Kurt to turn and look at him questioningly. Their gazes met and as he looked into Kurt’s eyes he was reminded of just how confident and amazing the boy standing before him was. And that just helped to add a tiny bit more hope that his idea wasn’t utterly ridiculous. Furrowing his brow and shifting his position from where it was against the lockers slightly, Blaine continued.

“Weren’t you … weren’t you trying to think of something that would speak louder for your campaign as student president?”

Blaine noticed Kurt’s eye’s widen slightly, before he nodded.

“Well yes. And the more I think about it, the more I’m beginning to agree that speaking out about obesity at this school is pretty much a lost cause. No one really wants to listen.”

“Well -” Blaine said, his gaze matching Kurt’s again as he continued. “Why don’t you make this your campaign? I mean - bullying.”

The two of them were quiet for a few moments, almost as if waiting for the other to say something. Eventually, Kurt broke the silence, shaking his head slightly at Blaine’s words.

“Blaine …”

“Just - hear me out,” Blaine interrupted. Because the more he began to think about it, the more he knew that he was actually on to something. “It would be perfect. It’s a topic that you’re passionate about, and something that you can understand and relate to better than most in this school. And you’re so -- confident in who you are Kurt. Honestly. You’d make a great voice for those that are just, too scared to do so themselves.

Just - think about it. If you won then something might change in this school for people. Even if it’s just the slightest amount, even if it’s just one more person who feels better about themselves, who the bullying stops for -- it’s something. It’s progress.”

Kurt turned back to Blaine then, and Blaine noticed the small, genuine smile that appeared on his face at his words.

“You really believe that I would have that much influence on something like that?”

 _It’s happened before._ Blaine thought to himself, reminding himself of some of the people that Kurt’s already helped without even realising it himself.

“I do. Because I believe in you.”

Kurt’s smile grew slightly, and Blaine could tell that he was thinking about the suggestion. That his brain was working like clockwork, trying to picture the events that could happen if his voice was heard, just this one time. Just for something that should be heard. And Blaine knew that Kurt was adjusting to the idea quickly -- he knew he would almost instantly -- because that’s just who Kurt is. He always had been so against bullying, always, and Blaine could think of no one better to fight against it in this race. Not Brittany, not Rachel. Kurt.

“We’d - have to really rework my speech.”

Blaine’s own smile grew at Kurt’s words, and he felt himself nodding instantly.

“We can do that. After all -” A pause, and Blaine reached out to take a hold of one of Kurt’s hands, squeezing it tightly. “You don’t have to work this all out on your own. We can work on it together.”

“I should hope so, it was your suggestion!”

Kurt playfully swatted at him, the two of them laughing slightly. But as they stopped, Kurt looked back at Blaine, and Blaine felt his breath catch with just how much love and adoration was staring at him through Kurt’s eyes. He felt Kurt’s grip on his hand tighten slightly.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Blaine frowned. Because he had only suggested the idea, it was up to Kurt completely whatever route he took.

“For just … being you. Always. For suggesting this idea. For just understanding and not -- dismissing it all.” Kurt smiled, his eyes shining ever so slightly. “I know how much this topic speaks to you too, and I wouldn’t want to work on it without you by my side. Because you just -- you understand it. You lived it too, even if we both want to forget those pasts.”

“Come on,” Blaine said, tugging on his grip on Kurt’s hand. “Let’s go back to yours, and we’ll work through that speech you have to put together. And then afterwards we can watch a movie or something.”


End file.
